Interception
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: In the future, the world is entering it's third epidemic: vampires. The US government sends Triton, is sister agency of Fourth Echelon, comprised of international agents, to find the cure. One possible location is in Russia. So Ethan Harvey, Triton's leader, sends Kestrel to infiltrate the area, only to come across a deadly terrorist leader, who wants him dead.
1. Guardian Angel

**Interception**

featuring Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov aka "Kestrel"

**Chapter One: Guardian Angel**

0200 Hours

January 7 2048

Trifon Kyznetsov's House- Five Miles Outside of Krasnoyarsk, Siberia, Russia

Kestrel and Caesar snuck up the snow covered hill as they made their way towards the complex. The main building, the house, was a two story contemporary style home, with large windows acting as walls to the downstairs living room. Two men, one with a mature beard and one with a cigar were talking, moving around as if the conversation were about someone. Laughing. Caesar fumbled with the frequency of his earpiece. "I'll try and get a signal." He said to Kestrel, "Make your way around, see if you can find a less guarded entrance." Kestrel nodded as he checked his pistol. "Will do, and comrade," Kestrel turned towards Caesar, "it's been an honor serving with you." Caesar nodded, "The same, now," he picked up the signal. "Go." Kestrel slowly made his way towards the house, keeping his watch on the two men in the living room.

As he made his way towards the house, keeping in the shadows of the building itself and staying close to the shed which was next to him and the greenhouse, which was next to the shed, the briefing played over and over in Kestrel's mind, pounding like a fierce headache...

"Kestrel, infiltrate the structure, find the cure, and get the hell out. Under no circumstances will you engage." His superior, Ethan Harvey, leader of Triton, an American Special Forces Unit told him approximately six hours earlier in a small room with a single overhead lamp that swung periodically. "What if they engage first?" Kestrel asked. Harvey circled around him, examining Kestrel to the last detail. His uniform was perfect, his weapons were precise, his record was impressive, his resume was lethal. Ethan looked Kestrel in the eyes, those cold, dead eyes that told years of pain, suffering, and malice that made the devil himself envious. "You will not under any circumstances engage the enemy. Do you understand, this is strictly reconnaissance." Roman Sixma Sabit, Kestrel's partner and long time friend, stood in front of the two men up against the wall just outside the circle of light that was cast on the floor. "I will be joining you on this mission Mikhail." Roman said, using Kestrel's real name. Ethan turned towards Roman, slowly and like a beast about to make it's kill, walked towards him. "You will follow orders and get yourself to New York!" Roman smiled, looking at Ethan made him feel devious. He wanted with every nerve in his body to kill the man right there, but he was far too important and protected too much to even try. "You know very well why I won't do that." Roman said, getting into Ethan's face, his foul breath, vampiric teeth, and reddish glow eyes hit Mr. Harvey's soul. "New York is dead!" Ethan Harvey smiled, "You will go to New York, you will carry out your mission, and I suggest you do it rather quickly before I call Mr. Chase." Roman nodded and stood down. Mr. Damien Chase, otherwise known as Fox, was the ultimate American weapon of war. He had never lost a battle, he had never had a single civilian causality. His record was perfect and he belonged solely to Ethan Harvey.

Kestrel checked his weapons, a Five-Seven and a TT-30, both highly lethal pistols, meant for his profession. He loaded the magazines. "Do you understand the assignment Kestrel?" Harvey said, turning to him once again. Kestrel nodded, "I do." he placed the TT-30 in a holster on his belt next to his grenades. "However," Kestrel said, aiming his Five-Seven at Ethan Harvey's head. "Caesar goes with me."

"This mission is solo." Ethan said.

"Under who's orders?" Kestrel asked, cocking the pistol and turning off the safety.

"Mine." Ethan replied. Kestrel pressed the barrel of the Five-Seven against Ethan's forehead.

"This mission is suicide then, you're walking down a dangerous road Mr. Harvey." Kestrel said. "I am willing to work with you and your government in stopping the spread of this, this, infection, of yours, but you have to show the same level of willingness. If you don't, then consider my services no longer at your disposal."

Ethan looked up at Kestrel, he saw the Russian's eyes and smile turn from calm and able killer to an insane madman with a gun who deserved to be thrown into prison. "Caesar." Ethan said with a fearful glance at the weapon against his head. Roman stepped away from the wall and entered the circle of light that Kestrel and Ethan stood deadlock in. Roman's eyes were war driven, his heart was cold, his fists were always in a rage. At the moment, Roman, or Caesar, was the deadliest person in the room. Kestrel was good, very good, at his job, Caesar beat him by being four years his senior, which meant a war, a prison sentence, and an affair under his already heavy belt. Caesar let Kestrel drive the machine though, he wasn't born for leadership, he was born to be a weapon, something that Kestrel was always in need of. "You will assist Kestrel in any way he needs to." Ethan said, keeping all eye contact on Kestrel's bloodthirsty eyes, "But this is the last mission you will have with him. After this is over, you'll be going to New York." Caesar nodded, "Understood." Kestrel lowered his weapon and placed it in the holster. "What exactly are we looking for?" He asked. "You're looking for a man named Trifon Kyznetsov, he's the leader of a group called The Marksmen. We have reason to believe that he is harboring the cure."

"So why keep him alive?" Kestrel asked.

"Questioning and interrogation Kestrel." Ethan said. "Questioning and interrogation..."

Kestrel made his way to a back door that was directly across the greenhouse. He pressed his ear against the door. His breathing slowed and his heart rate slowed to a dangerous beat as he listened for any movement. Fading footsteps. A door opening and closing. He waited three more seconds. Nothing. Kestrel reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Kestrel entered a dark work room. The place smelled like the sweat of a telecommunication worker and an electricians shop. There were three rows of computers. On the far right row at the very end, closest to the door that led into a stairwell, there was a dimly lit computer monitor. It flickered and flashed, as if behaving from a dying blub before going completely black. Kestrel stood and walked as quietly as possible towards the stairwell door. A bluish light filtered under the door. The sound of desperate breathing from a victim of horror. Kestrel turned on his earpiece. "Caesar, it's Kestrel, what were the two men talking about?" Dead space. "Kestrel," Caesar said, "they're not talking about anything, just their wives and beer. What about you, did you find a way in?" Approaching footsteps. Kestrel froze, his adrenaline skyrocketed, and his heart rate dangerously increased. A man in a blue coat carrying an AKM assault rifle entered from a side door that lead into a hallway. Kestrel locked his gaze on him as his stood silently and cloaked himself in the massive shadow of the wall. The man walked towards the last row of computers, looking towards the door that led towards outside like a watchful hawk. As he turned to leave, Kestrel grabbed his throat in a death lock. The man kicked and screamed for help. He fought Kestrel's grip and bit his arm. Kestrel let go, giving the blue coated man a chance to stand and ready his weapon. "Who are you?" He asked. "Why does that matter?" Kestrel said. "You're just going to die anyway."

"Kestrel!" Caesar yelled reminding Kestrel that he was listening in. "We're not supposed to engage, we're under orders." Kestrel nodded. "You know what they say about orders." He pulled out his Five-Seven and fired. The blue coated man fell backwards, his body echoed through the room and through the hallway that he came from. For the first time, Kestrel looked down the hallway and saw dead bodies, scattered about. "Kestrel?" Caesar said. "Kestrel are you alright, what's wrong?" Kestrel didn't answer, instead, he walked towards the door that led into the stairwell and opened it.

The stairwell was comprised of a small set of stairs, which was twenty-six steps, followed by a landing, another set of stairs, which also had twenty-six steps, and a second landing which led to the second floor, this was directly above Kestrel's head. The bluish glow came from a chandelier that was in the center. "There's a staircase off the side room." Kestrel said into the earpiece. "It's most likely trapped," Caesar said, "I'd say pressure sensitive to a very specific type of boot." Kestrel nodded, "Thanks for the information."

Kestrel opened the door and re-entered the dark computer room. He took a deep breath and concentrated. _"Please,"_ a voice said. _"help me." _Kestrel ran towards the wall next to the staircase at a forty-five degree angle, he jumped just as the base of the stairs was about to hit his ankle. He then quickly jumped from the railing, alternating between this and the wall in a zigzag motion upwards toward the landing. To be safe, he didn't land on the landing either, he did a short wall run and using the other wall as leverage, jumped towards the chandelier, grabbed onto the bottom of it and swung towards the second floor. When he got enough momentum, Kestrel let go and grabbed on the railing that lead to second landing. Kestrel pulled himself up and over the rail.

Standing on the second landing, he heard the voice again. _"Please sir, won't you help me?" _The voice was eerie, almost as if the person was possessed or severely disturbed. Kestrel looked over and saw a girl covered in blood. Tears were fell, mixing with the blood that already stained her face. She was wearing a light blue nightgown. She was barefoot, her feet were bloody, large holes were in the center of each foot, a bullet for each. Kestrel crouched down to her eye level, "Caesar," he said, "we have an injured civilian. Repeat, an injured civilian." Dead space. The girl looked at him, "Who are you?" She asked. "Someone who's getting you out of here." Kestrel said. Footsteps approached from the other side of the nearby door. Kestrel slowly stood and pressed his ear against the door. A move for a doorknob. Kestrel quickly stood and forced the door open, hitting the person on the other side hard in the face. Kestrel entered the doorway. A man with a now bleeding nose was up against the wall. "Who the fuck are you!" He screamed. Kestrel pulled out his Five-Seven again, cocked it ready. "The devil." He fired, the shot echoed throughout the hallway and staircase. The girl screamed in fear again. "Please stop!" Kestrel walked back to her. "It's alright, how did this happen?" He asked. "Some of daddy's men shot me." She replied. Kestrel sighed, nodded, and spoke in his earpiece. "Caesar! Do you copy?"

"I'm here Kestrel, did you say something about a civilian?" Caesar asked. "Affirmative," Kestrel said, "she's injured, and needs immediate medical attention."

"We can't do anything about it Kestrel, that's not our mission." Caesar said. Kestrel stood up quickly and entered the hallway, closing the door before speaking, he was about to say words that no child should ever hear. "Listen to me, there's a young girl here with a sick father who shot her twice."

"I understand Kestrel, believe me, I want to help too, but we just can't, we don't have any medical supplies." Caesar insisted. "We were told to get the cure. Now, have you found it?" He said. "Negative, haven't finished searching the interior." Kestrel replied, "Honestly," he said, "  
the objective has changed." Kestrel loaded his pistol. "Kestrel," Caesar said, "don't you dare go soft on me!"

"Just because I have a soul makes me soft? You have some fucked up standards Caesar." Kestrel said as he walked down the hallway, making sure that there wasn't going to be anymore hostiles. A few doors that led to rooms but no roaming individuals. Yet anyway. Kestrel turned around and walked back towards the stairwell. "I'm just making sure you stay on target." Caesar said.

"I am staying on target you sick bastard, now, help me save this girl!" Kestrel raised his voice as he opened the door. More dead space. The girl looked up at him. "Sir, I can't feel my legs, and I'm starting to get dizzy." Kestrel nodded. Very slowly and carefully, Kestrel carried her in his arms and did the only thing he could do. He re-entered the hallway and started yelling for help. "I have an unarmed civilian who needs medical attention, can anyone assist?" He walked up and down the hallway, kicking every door, and each time he was meet with silence. Finally he walked back towards the staircase, giving up, when he heard a door open. "Come quickly in here!" A voice said. Kestrel turned and walked towards the voice. The man who called him was tall, he had a small beard and a smile that would make the most evil person in the word suspicious. Kestrel entered with the young girl still in his arms with the man following him and closing the door.

The room was a bedroom. It was predominately an off-pink color. The bed was a queen size with pink bedding and a matching canopy. Besides Kestrel, there were four men in the room. All of them had on black coats, all of them had a cigar in hand, all of them had Markov PM's with a healthy supply of ammunition, and all of them had that same suspicious smile. Kestrel laid the girl gently on the bed. "Am I going to die?" She asked him. "Everything's going to be alright now," Kestrel said. He stood and looked around at each man, and in turn, each man looked at Kestrel. There was a deadlock stare contest. "Alright," Kestrel said after moments of silence. "which one of you shot her?" He asked. "I did." One of them answered. He was the man who opened the door. Kestrel pulled out both of his pistol, figuring that he would need them. "You sick son of a bitch. How could you cripple your own daughter." The father laughed. "Simple comrade, she is no longer human, but one of _them_."

"What do you mean one of _them?_" Kestrel asked. The man stood up, opened his arms as if wanting an embrace and placing both hands on Kestrel's forearms. "Your precious Ethan Harvey didn't tell you?" He asked. "Tell me what?" Kestrel said. "The infection comrade, is nothing like we've ever seen before. It isn't like the first two, remember the epidemics that happened about ten years ago, almost directly on top of each other?" The man said. Kestrel nodded. "This isn't a zombie outbreak or mutants. This time, it's much worse. This time it's the devil's undead. Vampires."

"Trifon?" Kestrel asked. The man nodded. "How may I be of service?" Kestrel aimed his TT-30 at Trifon's chest. "My sources tell me that you are harboring a cure, know anything about that?" Kestrel asked, his voice growing sinister. "If you mean by cure you mean a wooden stake then yes." Trifon laughed. Kestrel placed his finger on the trigger, "Don't fuck with me! Do you have a cure, da or nyet!" Trifon smiled, "Nyet. There is no cure. I'm sorry but your efforts were for nothing." The girl wept at this news. "You lied to me father!" She screamed. "You said you could help me!" Trifon glared at one of his men. The one nearest to the bed stood from where he was and moved towards the bed. "Shut up you bitch!" He said and struck the girl hard in the face, creating a large red mark on her face. Kestrel raised his Five-Seven without letting his eyes off Trifon and fired. The bullet hit its target precisely. That particular henchman won't be bothering anyone any time soon.

The other men began to move. "Don't," Trifon said, "let's hear what he has to say." They stood down, but their guard was on high alert. Kestrel turned in his earpiece. "Caesar, abort mission, objective is not in area."

"Are you sure?" Caesar replied.

"Affirmative." Kestrel said. "Alright, be careful Kestrel don't do-" dead space. "Caesar?" Kestrel said. Gunshots. Trifon smiled and laughed, "Death is beautiful isn't?" He said. Kestrel turned towards Trifon's henchmen and shot them with the Five-Seven while they were too busy looking at their phones. "My you are ruthless." Trifon said with a laugh. Kestrel smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, now tell me," he said, grabbing a hold of Trifon by his collar and standing him up. "just what are you going to do with your daughter?" He asked. "I'm going to find a cure." Trifon answered. "I thought terrorists were supposed to cause fear." Kestrel said. "Who said I was going to save her?" Trifon replied, "I have no intention of saving my daughter, but saving myself. For the infection can spread through the air. All we have to do is breathe. The vampires bodies secrete an odor that spreads the disease. We are both exposed to it right now actually." Kestrel put both pistol barrels on Trifon. The Five-Seven at his stomach, the TT-30 at his forehead. "That might be a good thing, I'll get to rip your neck open." Kestrel said. Trifon laughed, "That's not how vampires work anymore!" He said. "First they'll cut your neck with their claws, then, they'll suck your blood from the wound, then you're finished."

"What do you want Trifon, what makes you so damn important?" Kestrel said. Trifon laughed, "I simply want revenge. My wife was a zombie, my son was a mutant. I used to be an arms dealer for Al Qaeda, but then, everything changed. I went to the Russian government for help but they wouldn't listen to me. They said that I didn't deserve their help. That I was scum."

"You were, still are." Kestrel said interrupting. "So far you're story doesn't impress me."

"The government seemed to cure everyone, everyone except my wife and son. Now, they have no fucking idea how to plan for this. They don't even know what happened. They just know that they can't fix it. I plan to. Once I have the cure, the world will be at my disposal. I will instantly become the world's most powerful human being. Hell, if you spare me, I'll let you in. I can be President while you can be Chief of Staff. We'll be an unstoppable force!"

The girl turned over towards them. "Father, please, save me." Trifon nodded. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll save you, if you promise not to hurt mommy again." The girl cried. "It was an accident! It was an accident!" Trifon smiled, "If it was an accident, you would've stopped."

"I'm sorry daddy, just please save me!" She cried in desperation. Trifon moved towards the bed, Kestrel stepped in his way. "I don't think so Trifon."

"Let me see my daughter." Trifon said.

"You mean the daughter you don't give a fuck about? Yeah, you have great parenting skills." Kestrel said sheathing his pistols. He walked over to the bedside and looked at the girl. "What's your name?" He asked. "Sofia" the girl said. "Well Sofia, let's get you out of here and to a hospital alright?" Once again Kestrel carried the girl in his arms. He walked towards the door. "Where are you going? Put her back!" Trifon said. "She'll die if she doesn't get treatment soon." Kestrel said. He turned to Trifon, "You may only care about finding a cure for yourself, but you know that she's the only one who can save you." Kestrel said. "Being philosophical are we?" Trifon said as he followed Kestrel out of the room. "No, just stating the facts." Kestrel looked out the window and saw Caesar, dead in his position. Kestrel turned towards Trifon, "Remind me to kill you later." He said as he walked down the hallway. "You know the stairway is rigged right?" Trifon said. "Who said anything about a stairway?" Kestrel turned back towards Trifon and the windows. "Please don't." Sofia said, sensing on what Kestrel was about to do. Kestrel held her as close as he possibly could. "Just close your eyes, I'll keep you safe alright?"

"Just like a guardian angel?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," Kestrel said softly as if the words physically hurt him, "just like that."

Kestrel ran at full speed, leaning his head towards the window like a battering ram, keeping Sofia out of the fire as much as possible. "I will find you." Trifon said as Kestrel ran. "I plan on it." Kestrel replied as he jumped through the window, the glass shattering into fifty million pieces.

They fell slowly, and appeared to be walking on bits of shattered glass. Kestrel ran through his fall, in hopes that he could balance the impact between his legs instead of having the force go through his entire body in one painful motion. He landed went his knees bent. Sofia screamed. Kestrel looked at her and noticed that there were bits of glass embedded in her skin and that she was bleeding dangerously. "Christ," Kestrel said, as he sat her down in the snow. Kestrel exhaled and shivered, he could see his breath, the temperature began to drop as more snow began to fall, "don't worry it's going to be okay." Sofia rested her head in the snow.

Kestrel stood and looked around for any sort of transportation. Looking left, the downstairs living room was empty, the lights were off. Kestrel passed Caesar's body which was face down in the snow. Blood covered his body, and he was already starting to smell, but it wasn't the smell of the recent dead, but rather the smell of a corpse, who has been dead for a few hundred years. _"He was one of them?" _Kestrel thought, Sofia groaned in pain. "Make it stop, please, make it stop!" Kestrel turned and noticed that the glass started to disappear and absorb into her body. She screaming a deafening cry for help. "Help me!" Approaching footsteps with voices. "Hush now!" Kestrel said, trying to be as comforting as possible but still maintaining a stern voice. "It hurts." Sofia said. Kestrel quickly walked over and crouched beside her. He pulled out the TT-30 and loaded it, pulling ammunition from his pocket. "You can't move yes?" Kestrel said. Sofia shook her head. "Alright, let's remedy that." Kestrel said.

Two men exited through the back door. One carried a VVS Vintorez sniper rifle, the other an AK-12. "Uri, take the girl and bring her back to Trifon." The VVS armed man said. Uri walked towards Kestrel. "Come on Sofia, let's get you home." Uri said. Sofia shook her head. "I said, let's go!" Uri yelled, threatening with his VVS. "She said no." Kestrel said. "Well, look who it is," Uri said looking at Kestrel with a sarcastic stare. "It's the big bad wolf himself." Kestrel smiled, "Yeah, I blew your house down. You like it, no? Then take the girl, but you will not enter that house. If you do, I will take that sniper rifle shove it up your ass, and kill you. Do you understand?" He said. Uri smiled, "I don't think so."

"Oh, then let me elaborate." Kestrel replied as he shot Uri in the knee. Uri fell down on the ground. Kestrel looked at Uri's companion, whose name was Evstrat Kozlov. "You!" Kestrel screamed, aiming his weapon at Evstrat's head. Evstrat put his weapon on his back, walked over and bent over, putting Sofia in his arms. Kestrel stood as Evstrat stood, Kestrel's weapon was deadlocked on Evstrat's head. Kestrel walked over and picked up Uri's weapon. "Fuck you!" Uri said, in pain. "Ditto." Kestrel replied as he sheathed his pistol, checked the chamber of the VVS and seeing that it was empty, reached down and searched Uri's body for ammunition. He grabbed all of it and put it in his pocket, leaving one bullet remaining. Kestrel fired, he didn't even have to aim. All of this happened in less than a minute.

Evstrat cried as Kestrel shot Uri. "Go to hell!" He cried. Kestrel walked back over to him and placed the VVS barrel hard against his back. "Already been there, didn't like it. Now, move!" Kestrel said.

"To where?" Evstrat asked.

"The nearest hospital." Kestrel answered.

"That's miles from here!" Evstrat complained. "Is there a vehicle we can use?" Kestrel asked. "No." Evstrat said. "Then start walking." Kestrel said. Evstrat nodded as he walked to the nearest hospital as instructed with Kestrel at his heels.

Trifon stood near the window that Kestrel destroyed, he looked down and watched Kestrel leave with Evstrat and his daughter. He smiled and laughed as he walked back towards the pink bedroom. "So begins the war."


	2. Details

**Interception**

**featuring ****Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov** aka "Kestrel"

**Chapter Two: Details **

0800 Hours

January 7 2048

Krasnoyarskaya Kraevaya Klinicheskaya Bolnista, Muz

Krasnoyarsk, Siberia, Russia

Vera Titov, the desk secretary was organizing files and shuffling papers sitting at the welcome desk when the administrator, Fedul Larionov entered. Larionov was a tall man of sixty foot two, his friendly disposition was consistent daily and he always made sure to visit every patient. "So that they feel more at home." He said to Vera on the first day he hired her.

"Mrs. Titov," Fedul said as he walked over to the desk. "Oh, hello administrator." Vera said with a smile. "How are you this morning?" Fedul asked. "Sleepy." Vera replied with a small laugh, "I just had trouble with the kids is all, they're too attached to me. It breaks my heart every morning to have to leave them with their father, poor man."

"Speaking of Nikolai, how is he?" Fedul asked as he placed his elbow on the counter and leaned up against his hand. Vera told him that her husband was fine, just drunk every morning, drunk every evening, and that the only time he was sober was when he was sleeping. Fedul didn't care about any of that, he wasn't paying attention to her words, but to her body. To him she was the most beautiful creature in the world and he wanted so badly to take her into his arms and make love right then and there. Not caring if his reputation was at risk, or the patient's sanity or what have you. The man who was generally considerate of others was now thinking about throwing all that aside and for once in his life please himself. Fedul was about to ask Vera a question that pertained to his thoughts when Evstrat burst through the door carrying a screaming and bleeding Sofia. Frantically he walked up to the administrator. I need a doctor quickly, she's dying!" Evstrat was crying his eyes out. "You have to help her!" The administrator nodded, "Of course, please, this way." He said as he rushed down the hallway.

Fedul's heart rate skyrocketed, Evstrat started cursing in Russian, telling him to run faster. Fedul searched and searched for an empty room. He passed the desk that was in the middle of the hallway, the elevators, and entered the critical wing. In this wing, were all the patients who were considered critical or worse. Fedul stopped for a second, Evstrat came on his heels. "What's wrong, why have you stopped?" He said, with urgency. Fedul turned towards Evstrat and looked at Sofia. He saw the holes in her feet, the scars on her body, the shaking, the eyes, which pleaded for help. His heart broke, "I'm sorry," Fedul said, "but we can't take her in right now, come back tomorrow."

"She might be dead by tomorrow," Evstrat was pleading, "there must be _something_ you can do." Fedul shook his head, "Not today." He said and walked down the hallway. Just then a man in a green t-shirt and military issued khakis with matching boots approached from an adjacent hallway. In his hand was a Five-Seven, on his back was a VVS. His hazel eyes and brown hair were military perfect. His boots echoed through the hallway like a death knoll. Fedul looked at this man with fear, his heart became full of dread as he stuttered the words, "No g-g-g-guns on the prem-premi-premises."

"I believe an exception can be made." The man with the hazel eyes said with a smile. Evstrat looked at him, and walked towards him. As he passed he whispered. "Are you crazy Kestrel?" The man looked at him, "Please, it's Mikhail." he cocked his pistol and aimed it at the administrator, ready to fire. "If you kill him," Evstrat said, "you're going to answer for it." Sofia looked at her carrier, "Please help me." She said. "I don't want to hurt anymore." Evstrat nodded. "There's an empty room to the left, 147." Mikhail said, Evstrat quickly made his way to the room. The administrator looked at Mikhail with fear, his eyes darted back and forth, his hands became sweaty, his throat scratchy. "W-w-w-what do you want?" Fedul asked. Mikhail smiled, "I believe we have some unfinished business Mr. Larionov." He laughed a little bit, "Or do you prefer Orion?" The sound of that name, Orion, echoed from Fedul's past. The administrator's legs began to dash in a mad fury towards the front lobby. Mikhail calmly followed the fearful Fedul down the hallway.

Fedul frantically pushed every solitary object in Mikhail's way. Rolling beds, trash cans, and even a soda machine. Fedul reached the lobby and looked at the barricade he made of seven rolling beds, twelve trash cans and a soda machine that he leaned in a forty-five degree angle, wedging it between the two walls. For added measure, he grabbed a chair and put it under the soda machine. He took several deep relief breaths. "Something wrong Fedul?" Vera asked. Fedul nodded, "An old friend has come to visit." He said. "Oh, I see." Vera replied looking at the makeshift barricade. "Do you think he'll come into the lobby?" Vera asked. Fedul nodded, "Most definitely, this one is a trained mercenary, a psychopath."

"Isn't that what you used to be?" Vera said.

Fedul nodded, "I used to be yes, but this one, Mikhail, is one who gave this country a big fuck you when he aided The Third Echelon Splinter Cell." Movement from behind the barricade. Fedul's heart sank and his face grew pale. "Vera, if I don't make it out of this, tell my wife I love her." Vera smiled. "Alright Fedul." Fedul looked at her, "I'm serious." He said. Vera looked at him and saw that he wasn't kidding, he was being very literal. "Alright Fedul." She said, in a more serious tone as Fedul backed away from the desk and ran towards the door.

Mikhail vaulted over the soda machine through the triangle hole that was made with the ceiling, the wall, and the back of the soda machine. He executed a barrel roll as he landed. He raised his Five-Seven and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed through the air, screaming for justice as it hit Fedul's left leg, right underneath the kneecap. Fedul collapsed. Mikhail stood, sheathed his pistol, and walked over to him. "Mikhail, please, don't kill me." Fedul pleaded as he tried to catch his breath. "It's Kestrel to you," Mikhail said as he grabbed the back of Fedul's shirt, and hoisted him up with one hand, carrying him to the middle of the room. When he let go, Fedul caught himself with his hands, as he was on all fours, like the dog he was. He coughed up blood. "Say it," Kestrel said, circling him. "Say what?" Fedul asked. "My name, say my name!"

"Mik-Mik-Mikhail." Fedul said. Kestrel kicked him hard in the stomach, causing Fedul to fall to the floor. Kestrel aimed his Five-Seven at Fedul's head, "Try again you miserable piece of shit!" Fedul nodded again, coughing up blood once more. "K-K-K..." cough. Blood splattered on the floor and Kestrel's boots. "K-K-K..." Kestrel readied his pistol. Fedul looked at him, holding out his hand in mercy, "Please, don't do this, K-K-K..." Kestrel his weapon and fired. Shooting Fedul in the right leg. "Jesus Christ!" Fedul screamed, "Kestrel you bastard!" He grabbed his legs, trying to numb the pain with movement. Kestrel smiled and crouched down next to him. "You really think I would let someone like you get away?" He said. "That was a long time ago Kestrel, please just let me go!" Fedul pleaded, looking at Kestrel with hope. "I've been looking for you, for ten fucking years." Kestrel said. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away with murder you bitch!" Kestrel aimed his weapon at Fedul's head. "Kestrel please, that was a different time."

"Different time? We're still fighting the same fucking war, the only difference is the enemy." Kestrel said. "It's not the same war." Fedul replied. "Aren't all wars the same? Aren't all wars fought over the same stupid shit? Man hasn't been able to figure out what humanity means without going through war first. Hell, we still don't know what it means. It's the same war moi droog. It's the same fucking war."

Kestrel looked at Fedul with dark, sinister eyes, who thirsted for blood. His hand was firm on the Five-Seven, in one moment, his heart was going to kill Fedul right on the lobby floor, but his mind told him to wait. He had a few more words to say. "You betrayed me Orion. You betrayed my family."

"I did not betray your family Kestrel." Fedul said.

Kestrel snapped, his eyes turned red like the goggles he was so found of. He stabbed Fedul's head with the pistol barrel. His mind replayed haunting memories, voices of his distant past called back to him. He saw his father, his mother, the friends he knew. He saw his whole life come back to him, all the pain and misery poured into him at once. He looked down at Fedul, voice calm, trigger finger ready. "So killing my family wasn't betrayal to you. Nikiv, Sopron, and Viktor. They were my friends and you killed them. What about my son and daughter? Killing them wasn't betrayal?"

"Kestrel, I was just following orders." Fedul said.

Kestrel laughed sarcastically, "You fucking raped wife and shot her dead in the street, and you say that you were following orders?" He said, he got into Fedul's face, he wanted him to see the misery and feel the pain. "That's the worst bullshit I've ever heard."

"I thought we made amends for this Mikhail!" Fedul shouted, trying to get his former friend to reason with him. Kestrel beat him with the butt of his gun. "Don't ever say that name again! The man you knew as Mikhail is dead." Fedul nodded. "I'm sorry, if there is anything I can do for you."

"Yes there is actually." Kestrel said.

"What is it?" Fedul said. "I will gladly do it to make peace between us, just say the word."

Kestrel stood up slowly, like a King Cobra about to strike its prey. Kestrel aimed the Five-Seven at Fedul's head again, "You can go to Hell you fucking bastard." He pressed slowly on the trigger. "Wait!" Fedul said. "Before you send me there, there's something you deserve to know."

"You better say it before this bullet hits your brain." Kestrel said as he slowly continued to press on the trigger.

Fedul nodded. "The orders I took, to kill your family, they were from Trifon Kyznetsov."

"Why would Trifon tell you to kill my family?" Kestrel asked, knowing that it was too late to back out of the bullet firing so he aimed the pistol at the floor. Kestrel pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the floor, destroying the white tile.

"It was during the first outbreak, the zombies," Fedul said, "you were."

"I know what I was doing." Kestrel said, interrupting, "It was eliminating those fuckers." Fedul nodded, "Yes well, one of those little fuckers just so happened to be Trifon's wife." He said. "How could Trifon know I killed his wife, when all zombies look the same?" Kestrel asked. "You were in town, you were working with the government were eliminating the infected. Anyway, there was a boy, being attacked by one of them, his mother. A man, the boy's father, was struggling to get her off. Then she attacked her husband, you came over and blasted her head off. The guts, the blood, and the brain matter splattered everywhere."

"That's doesn't tell me much of anything." Kestrel said.

"Then you're an idiot." Fedul said. "That woman, that zombie, was Trifon's wife."

"So, I saved their lives." Kestrel replied.

"Then you're a bigger idiot for thinking that. Trifon was working with a German scientist, Josef Spires. Two days after you shot his wife, a cure was found." Fedul said. "When you left to aide Third Echelon, Trifon approached me, he knew that we had a friendship."

"Friendship is an overstatement." Kestrel said.

"I know it is, but, he came up to me and said that if I kill your family, perform his revenge, then he would give me a vaccine, a cure. I accepted." Fedul said.

"So you're telling me, that you betrayed me for a fucking needle?" Kestrel said, lifting Fedul up off the floor. "A fucking needle meant that much to you!" He walked Fedul towards the nearest wall. "A needle Orion, you traded the fucking world for a needle. I ought to skin you alive." Kestrel's brow lowered, his eye twitched. He was sixty milliseconds from committing murder, but something in his gut told him otherwise. "Something else you're not telling me?" Kestrel asked. Fedul nodded, "One more detail, Kestrel, just one more before you send me out." He caught his breath and swallowed his saliva. "Andriy Kobin, I'm sure you know him well." Kestrel nodded. "The bastard killed many friends of mine, I'm just glad he's finally dead like the dog he is." Fedul nodded. "He was a cover up, Andriy Kobin may have been a mole, and he may have helped Sam in the end, but Trifon was the real mastermind. He was the one Andriy took orders from."

"So you're telling me, that Trifon is behind _everything_?" Kestrel asked. Fedul nodded. "Everything moi droog, he was the one who told Andriy to drive that car, the one who told him to kill you and Archer. All he wants, is for the world to fall to his knees. All he wants is his family safe. All he wants, is for you to die, he will stop at nothing to kill you." Fedul closed his eyes, willingly accepting his fate. "I am sorry moi droog, for all the pain I caused you, but please consider your request for me." He looked at Kestrel, with watered eyes, "I do not want to go to your forsaken place!" He embraced Kestrel out of mercy. "If it makes you feel any better," Fedul said between his pitiful tears. "I closed their eyes. I pray for their souls ever night and I say their names every morning. Regret plagues me every day, if you wish to kill me, I wouldn't blame you," He let go of Kestrel and slid down to the floor, burying his head in his knees. "but please don't send me there. Please dear God, don't send me there!" He said. Kestrel checked his magazine. One bullet. He removed it and put it in his pocket. He sheathed his weapon and held out his hand, waiting silently as he watched Fedul cry his grief out. When Fedul was finished, he looked up and saw Kestrel, offering his hand. Fedul took it and Kestrel helped him up. They embraced. "You are forgiven moi droog." He quickly ended the embrace, he wasn't much of a hugger. Fedul nodded, "Thank you, if there's anything you need please, let me know if I can help."

"There is actually," Kestrel said, "but it's a different matter I assure you."

"What is it?" Fedul said.

"A girl by the name of Sofia, she's in need of your attention." Kestrel said. "Of course," Fedul said as he made his way to his makeshift barricade. "Help me with this won't you?" Fedul said as he moved the chair that was underneath the soda machine back into its original place. Kestrel walked over and scaled the soda machine, landed on the other side and quickly cleared the pathway. When that was done Kestrel walked over to the soda machine and tried to lift it, "Jesus Christ, this thing is heavy, Fedul, how did you manage this?" He asked. Fedul laughed as he grabbed the other side, and lifted, "Adrenaline makes you do crazy things." Fedul said as he and Kestrel put the soda machine back in place. "Now, the patient?" Fedul asked. Kestrel motioned for him to follow as he made his way to room number 147.

"It hurts, please make it stop!" Sofia cried as she lay painfully on the hospital bed in the gray, boring room. Evstrat sat helplessly in a chair, next to a bedside table. "The doctor will be here soon." Evstrat said. "That's the third time you've said that!" Sofia yelled, her eyes glowed like fire, her voice became demonic, as if possessed by the devil himself. "I need help now!" Just then, a highly intelligent humanoid robot by the name of Axel walked past.

Axel wore a white doctor's coat and carried a clipboard. He had the capacity for human emotion and was a favorite among the patients. At first, the human doctors, even Fedul, feared that he would replace all of them, because he is that efficient. Over time however, he proved himself to be a viable resource of infinite medical knowledge. He has a total of four doctorate degrees from four different universities. A medical degree from Cambridge, a law degree from Harvard, a philosophy degree from Yale, and a liberal arts degree from NYU. His resume was impressive, his character was admirable. In short, Axel behaved more human than the real ones at times, and when this does occur, he says, 'I am a machine, made by man, I understand everything about you, and I'm not acting like an idiot. If you can't pull your act together, then I guess we're now living in a backwards world.'

"Please help me!" Sofia cried to no one in particular. Axel peered his head in, "What's wrong child? Have you been taken care of?" He asked with all the warmth in the world. "No," Sofia said, in the same demonic manner. She looked towards Evstrat as if she were about to kill him. "He's been sitting there like a fucking dumbass watching me die. You're doing nothing!" She screamed at Evstrat who just took it all in and said nothing. "Now, there's no need to swear." Axel said, in a fatherly voice. "Let's see what the matter is shall we?" He said as he kneeled down beside the bed. He placed his hand, which was skeletal in nature on the bed. "Just tell me where it hurts alright?" He said. "Everywhere!" Sofia barked. "It hurts everywhere!" Axel nodded and lifted his hand over her body, as if he were a puppeteer. He moved his fingers in a piano playing fashion and slowly moved his hand towards her body. The closer he moved his hand, the faster he moved his fingers. He touched Sofia's torso, still moving his hands in this manner. The pads on the bottom of his fingers began glowing yellow. Axel was performing a diagnosis. The pads on the bottom of his fingers are sensors that are specifically designed to the human skin. If he touches someone, then he can tell what's going on in your body by moving his fingers around in a piano playing manner. When he was finished, Axel stopped moving his hand and looked at Sofia. "My, my, you are something." He said. "A real life vampire, well I say I've never treated one before."

"So you can't help me?" Sofia said.

"Just because I haven't treated someone like you doesn't mean I will." Axel said. "I just need to-" he paused to look into Sofia's eyes. Through the human eye, Axel could know everything about a person. Their past, present, and future. "Oh no." Axel said to himself. "He's involved." Footsteps approached. Fedul and Kestrel entered. Fedul turned and saw Axel, he smiled. "Ah, Dr. Axel, I was hoping you'd show up." Axel nodded, acknowledging the administrator, but kept his eyes on Kestrel, who kept his eyes on him. Kestrel looked at Axel warmly, while the robot looked back with a death stare. "If you'll excuse me administrator Larionov, but me and Mr. Loskov have some business to discuss." Axel said, not taking his eyes off Kestrel for one moment. "Of course," Fedul said. "I can handle this for now, I'll call you when I need you." Axel nodded and made his way for the door. Kestrel followed.

"What's this about?" Kestrel asked. Axel answered by pinning him by the neck up against the wall. "You listen to me Mikhail, I don't know what is it you're doing and I don't plan to, but I what I do know is that whatever it is, it isn't going to end well. Especially for the girl." Axel said with the tone of a commander. "Aren't you going a little paranoid?" Kestrel said. "Don't you understand," Axel yelled, "if you so much as try to save her she'll die." Kestrel looked at his friend, confused. "Axel, what are you talking about?" Axel sighed, looking down at the floor a moment. "Axel what's wrong, speak to me moi droog?" Kestrel said, a bit concerned. Axel looked up at his friend, his eyes spoke of fear. Fear for the world, fear for Sofia, and fear for Kestrel. "You know this new epidemic, vampirism?" Axel asked. Kestrel nodded, waiting for Axel to continue. Axel looked left, right, and peered in the room, when he was sure no one ws paying attention he said "She's the source."


	3. Some Hand to Hand Combat

**Interception**

**featuring ****Mikhail Andreyevitch Loskov** aka "Kestrel"

**This chapter is a bit short, the next chapter will be longer. **

**DISCLAIMER: The hand to hand combat skills described in this chapter are based off actual maneuvers and they should be used for SELF DEFENSE ONLY. You should have proper training from professionals. Don't do this stuff on your own, you could get hurt or severely injured. In other words, don't try this at home. **

**Chapter Three: Some Hand to Hand Combat**

10:00 Hours

January 7 2048

Krasnoyarskaya Kraevaya Klinicheskaya Bolnista, Muz

Krasnoyarsk, Siberia, Russia

"How is that possible?" Kestrel asked. "That's the mystery now isn't it?" Axel said. Fedul entered the hallway, quietly shutting the door behind him. Kestrel and Axel looked at him for some kind of answer, which fortunately, he had. "She's going to be fine. I sedated her, she'll wake up in a few hours not remembering a thing." Fedul said, he looked at Axel, "I'll trust you'll tend to her." Axel nodded, "It would an insult if I wouldn't." He said. "Well then," Fedul said with a smile, "if you need me I'll be in my office just off the lobby." The administrator looked at Kestrel, "And you my friend, stay as long as you need to." He turned and walked down the hallway towards the lobby, before he disappeared though he asked one final question. "Oh, how my I address you?" Fedul asked. "My real name is fine Fedul." Kestrel said. Fedul nodded and went about his business.

Kestrel and Axel could hear Evstrat crying from within the room. They looked at each other out of pity and entered. Evstrat had a tissue box, and a revolver in his right hand pointed at his head. He was playing a game of Russian Roulette. There was only one bullet in the weapon, and he clicked it empty five times. He breathed slowly, and counted to ten in Russian. "Raz, dva, tri, chetyri, pyat..." Kestrel quickly walked over and kneeled in front of him. "Open your eyes moi droog." Evstrat opened his eyes, which opened up with tears. His lip trembled, his body shook, he looked like he was going through the early stages of hypothermia. "Are you alright?" Axel asked. Evstrat shook his head. "No, I'm not, I've never felt so guilty in my life. All the innocent people I've killed, the terrible people I saved." He looked over at Sofia, a tear fell. "I, I don't know what to do." Kestrel moved over beside him, still in the crouching position. Axel moved a bit closer. "You move on moi droog." Kestrel said. "How can I do that, when I can't even live with myself?" Evstrat said. "I honestly don't know," Kestrel said, "I've never had that experience. I've never told myself that I cannot live, because I've never believed it."

"Then what do you do?" Evstrat asked. "To suppress guilt?" Kestrel answered. Evstrat nodded. "Do you have a family moi droog?" Kestrel asked, knowing that he was about to get into the world's most personal subject. Do you kill to protect your family. Do you want revenge for your family. Do you want to save your family. He asked this question for two reasons. Reason one, family was the only thing he had, and reason two. He didn't have a reason two, he just thought he did. Evstrat shook his head. "They all died during the first two epidemics. My father was a zombie, my mother was mutant, my sister started to become sick about three years ago and she asked me to-" he paused. "It's okay Evstrat," Kestrel said, "I won't think any less of you for shedding tears for your семья. I cry every day for mine."

"Thank you," Evstrat said, "Kestrel right?"

The Russian nodded, " Да Брат." Kestrel said. Evstrat looked at him, surprised that he called him his brother. "I don't deserve to be-" he started to say when Kestrel cut him off.

"Yes you do, don't let anyone tell you different. I heard what you did back there, you acted out of pure heart, that wasn't me holding a gun to your head. That girl was dying in your arms and you felt it, you knew that you had to do something. That takes courage moi droog."

Sofia began to toss and turn in her bed, mumbling in her sleep. Axel walked over and placed his hand on her head. He closed his eyes, taking in every last detail. He inhaled. A pulse from his fingers, like a mini EMP, erupted. Axel opened his eyes and walked back over .

"Nightmare." Axel said. Kestrel nodded, "Will you keep her safe?" He said, "I have a feeling I won't be back." Axel nodded, "Mikhail, I'm your friend, you know my answer already."

"Thanks moi droog, I can always count on you." Kestrel said. Just then, Kestrel's earpiece, which also acted as a Bluetooth, rang. "Yes?" Kestrel said. "Is this Kestrel?" The voice on the other end said. "He is speaking to you. Why, who this is?" Kestrel asked. "This is Trifon Kyznetsov."

"Listen to me," Kestrel said, his voice growing grittier, his veins pulsing with rage, his soul yearning for murder. "you have a lot of explaining to do you fucking bastard." Trifon laughed. "Yes, I know, we'll get to that, but if I were you, I would be paying attention to the time." Kestrel looked up at the analog clock, it was 10:26 in the morning. "Any particular reason?" Kestrel asked. Trifon laughed, "You'll find out." The connection ended.

The sun began to peer through the window, breaking from the heavy overcast. The light poured onto the floor and onto Sofia's bed. Very slowly, the light moved up to touch Sofia's face. Her skin began to crackle and fizz as if it were a chemical burning in a fire. She opened her eyes, which were now a dark evil red fire that would make the devil himself look away. "Kestrel." She said. "Yes Sofia-" Kestrel turned towards her, his mouth hung open a second. "Dear Christ," he said walking over to her slowly, "what happened to you?" Sofia sat up in one vertical motion, behaving like a door hinge. "Kestrel." She said in a cold icy voice. "Don't let him hurt me." She pointed towards Evstrat.

Kestrel looked over and saw that Evstrat was shaking, his eyes were red. His pupil disappeared, leaving just the eyeball, a dark crimson color. His hair became black, his veins were popping out his head and body, he moved his hands, closing them into fists and opening them again, he as if he were about to fully transform into a demon. The last thing that Evstrat said with his conscious was, "I'm sorry about this, but I can't control myself. Please forgive me." He shook his head, as if trying to wake up, he smiled, stood up, looked at Sofia, and in a demonic voice said, "You will know soon enough the power we behold." Sofia shook her head, "I don't want to!" she yelled. "I just want to be a normal girl again." Tears, which burned her already destroyed skin fell down her face. "Why would you want to be mortal?" Evstrat said, taking militant strides towards the bed. "When you can be a god!" He smiled as his skin began to burn and smell like rotting flesh. He motioned his hand towards her. Sofia closed her eyes in fear and screamed, "Do something!"

Kestrel stood, took a few steps and grabbed Evstrat's neck with his left hand, placing his thumb on the brachial plexus origin at the base of the neck. Evstrat smiled as Kestrel's hand started to burn, the Russian black ops did not flinch in his grip. "Do you feel that Kestrel?" Evstrat said with an evil despicable smile. "It's called pain, isn't it wonderful?" He asked. Kestrel nodded, "Yeah, fucking great." He said, as he applied pressure on the pressure point and for extra measure, punch him on the side of the cranium as hard as he could with his right. Evstrat staggered towards the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Kestrel's left hand started to sting. He shook his right hand out as he looked at his left, the skin was burnt to a crisp, and it hurt like hell. "Damn it." he said. The pain grew sharper and more consistent with each passing second. He grunted in pain, and fell to the floor on his knees. Axel rushed over. "Let me see." Kestrel held out his hand as Axel examined it quickly. "I might be able to save it." Kestrel nodded, satisfied, "That's good." Axel helped him up, "That's a pretty _big_ might mind you, I can't promise anything."

"I understand Axel." Kestrel said as his friend led him back over to the chair. "I'll get an ice pack to numb the pain." Axel said. Kestrel nodded as his friend exited the room. The room fell into silence for several minutes. Kestrel leaned his head back against the wall and rested his eyes for a moment. That moment turned into a fifteen minute nap.

_"Help!" _

Footsteps.

"Kestrel, wake up!" A voice said. Kestrel stirred and noticed that Evstrat was up, holding a gun to Sophia's head. Evstrat dawned crazy Norman Bates smile and laughed. "Your move Kestrel." Kestrel stood up. Sofia looked at him. "Please don't." She pleaded, shaking her head. "You don't want to do this Evstrat," Kestrel said. Evstrat smiled and fired. The bullet grazed Sofia's head, she fell. Kestrel watched her body slowly fall, his heart became cemented. "I warned you Kestrel," Evstrat said, "but you didn't listen to me." He aimed his pistol at Kestrel's torso. "I'm sure this looks familiar." Evstrat said with a despicable laugh. Kestrel just started at him menacingly.

He grabbed Evstrat's wrist with his left hand, keeping a firm inescapable grip, pressing deep into the skin causing a pressure so painful and devastating, that it would force a person to gasp for air. Kestrel didn't care about the stinging sensation or the fact that the skin on his hands was slowly coming off. He just wanted justice, restitution. All respect that Kestrel had for Evstrat had completely dissipated, the only thing that Kestrel had on his mind at the present moment was killing this vampire. Kestrel quickly grabbed the barrel of Evstrat's pistol and pushed the barrel towards him, twisting his wrist. Evstrat winced from the pain. Kestrel began to sweat from the strain, his hands were killing him, he was about to give in but his mind told him to press on. Kestrel rolled the handle of the pistol against Evstrat's thumb, forcing Evstrat to give up the weapon. With weapon in his left hand, Kestrel lifted his arm and bashed Evstrat on the left temple with the butt of the pistol. Evstrat fell to his knees. Burning tears fell from Evstrat's eyes. "Please," Evstrat said, "have mercy on me. Please, I was just-" Kestrel spun the weapon to a firing position, aiming it at Evstrat's torso. "Please Kestrel, I beg of you, have mercy!" Kestrel cocked the pistol he fired. Evstrat screamed, keeling over, groaning in pain, he pleaded again for mercy. "Kestrel, please, show mercy!" Kestrel aimed the pistol at Evstrat's head. He slowly pulled the trigger. He quickly changed his mind, aiming at the wall on the other side of the room and fired. Evstrat cried, "Thank you." He said under his breath. Kestrel smiled and picked Evstrat up by the collar with his right hand. His hand hurt like hell but he didn't care. "W-w-w-what are you doing?" Evstrat asked, a bit nervous. Kestrel said nothing as he moved his arm back and threw Evstrat towards the bed. He flew through the air like a rag doll towards the wall. Kestrel aimed his weapon and fired two shots. _Bang. Bang._ The bullets hit Evstrat in the torso, his body fell slowly and beautifully onto the bed. He landed spread eagle on the bed, looking peaceful and relaxed. His eyes spoke of terror, but his mouth found sweet relief in death. Kestrel sheathed his weapon.

Sofia lay motionless on the floor. Kestrel bent down with his knees and checked her pulse, it was faint but still there. Running could be heard from the hallway. "Mikhail!" It was Axel, screaming his head off. He stopped in the doorway and caught his breath. Kestrel looked over. "Easy moi droog, what goes on?" He asked. "We need to move." Axel said, terror in his voice. Gunshots rang out. Screams. Running. Chaos. Blood curdling battle cries. Kestrel heaved Sofia over his shoulder and quickly followed Axel down the hallway.

"The place is being seized." Axel said as they ran. "Any idea who?" Kestrel asked. Axel shook his head as he stopped in front of an oddly placed steel door with a number pad security system. He entered in a five digit code. "No idea," Axel said as the door opened, "but the administrator's been shot."


End file.
